1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical devices. In particular, the invention relates to optical devices having a reduced interference from radiation modes.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of optical components include one or more waveguides defined in a light transmitting medium positioned on base. These waveguides can include one or more structures which excite radiation modes that escape from the waveguide. Many of these optical components also include channels extending into the light transmitting medium so as to isolate different regions of the optical component from one another. The radiation modes excited at the transition structures can travel through the light transmitting medium and be reflected off these channels. The reflected radiation modes can then interfere with light signals traveling along the waveguide from which they originated or other waveguides on the optical component. This interference is often a function a wavelength and can accordingly cause polarization dependent loss (PDL) or wavelength dependent loss (WDL). As a result, there is a need for an optical device having reduced interference from radiation modes.